


Just My Luck

by JustThatCrazyFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is bae, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Nino knows all, OHMYGOSH, Poor Adrien, So done with summaries, firstfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatCrazyFangirl/pseuds/JustThatCrazyFangirl
Summary: As the elevator opens Marinette's breathing becomes unsteady and quick. Without thinking in regard of Alya and Nino being on either side of her, she sprints down the hall, looking frantically for room 106....





	1. The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfiction so.... yea let's see how this goes XD! I don't really know where I'm going with this, but expect quick updates bc I'm not that busy of a person anymore, ROTF! (I'm gonna regret saying that soon, aren't I....XD)

_**Why me?** _

_Of all the people on earth, why did it have to be me? I don't understand, with my good luck given to me by Tikki, I thought maybe my life would get better. She's the luckiest charm I have. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, he's the one in the hospital…_

As the elevator opens Marinette's breathing becomes unsteady and quick. Without thinking in regard of Alya and Nino being on either side of her, she sprints down the hall, looking frantically for room 106.

"Girl! Wait!!" Alya calls, knowing she won't listen anyways. She tries to keep up, but of course Marinette is around the corner and out of sight as soon as she finishes her sentence.

Marinette had always been incredibly athletic, it was definetly a surprise to Alya to find that sweet, kind Marinette could knock a punching bag off it's chain with about ten hits, if not less.

 _Heh, that was the day one of the jocks starting crushing on Mari_ , Alya thought, quickly discarding the idea of it once she reminded herself they were focused on Adrien.

_106\. 106. 106. Where the hell is it!? There!! I'm coming Minou._

As Marinette reached to knock on the door, Nino and Alya caught up.

"Ahem"

Marinette whipped around and saw an awfully annoyed Alya. And immediately panicked...

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Worried?" Alya guessed as she finished her best friend's thoughts. "I know, Marinette, but everything will be fine"

"Yeah," Nino agreed. "Besides, it's a blessing LadyBug saved him in the first place, if she hadn't, he wouldn't be here right now. Let's just hope that the miracles keep coming"

"Thanks Nino," Marinette said, feeling a bit better and, if possible, a bit more guilty.

"I'm just wondering how Adrien ended up at the battle sight in the first place, and why LadyBug was by herself, I mean, where’s Chat Noir when you need him!?” Alya said.

 _In the hospital_ …..Now she felt even more guilty.

But before Marinette could shut down any of Alya's suspicion, a new voice interrupted them.

"May I help you?"

They turned around to see a not-so-nice-looking nurse, accompanied by a woman with a tablet, glasses, and dark hair with a vibrant red streak through her bangs and a man who everyone recognized immediately.

" **Mr. Agreste**!?" All three said at once. Marinette started to feel light headed.

"Are you here for visiting hours?" The nurse continued.

"U-uh w-w-w-we wanted to-ugh- him friend our we're Adrien about see, worried!!" Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth and sent Alya a look that clearly said 'help me'.

"We wanted to see our friend, Adrien, we're worried about him" Alya simply stated.

"Any crazed fan could simply say that they are 'friends' with Adrien. My son shall have no one from school see him until I know his full condition," Gabriel said with a cold look on his face.

"But _you don't understand!_ I need to be there!! I- _” M_ arinette started.

"You are not one to tell me what I do and do not _understand_ about my son! And it isn't about what you need, it's about what he needs. And right now all he needs is to recover. And I assure you that I _understand_ that he will not be at ease if he's worried over!!" Gabriel snapped, Giving extra emphasis on "understand" each time he said it.

　"But she-!” Alya hopelessly tried to get him to reason with them

“And that is final!” Gabriel ended  
The nurse nodded and let Gabriel and Nathalie in.

"Why I oughta..."Alya said.

"So not cool! Didn't I tell you? Adrien's old man is the worst!" Nino said stomping away, Alya following close behind. They quickly turnt around at a faint sound Alya and Nino never heard from the cheery girl.

"Mari?" Nino asked in disbelief as they ran to comfort her.

"Please don't cry Marinette," Alya said, immediately trying to shed some light on the situation.

"I-I just- you d-d-don't-" Marinette was cut off by her own crying.

Nino was shocked. He's never seen Marinette so upset before. Alya wasn't kidding when she said Adrien was Marinette’s world….

“Come on, Mari.” Alya said, not wanting anyone to see her friend in such conditions. “Let’s get you home, Do you want me to stay with you?” Marinette may have never said so herself to Alya, but it didn’t take a genius to tell that Marinette doesn’t like feeling vulnerable the way she fell to her knees, hugged her shoulders, ducked her face down and tried to whisper assuring things to herself as the same exact thought floated through her head.

_My. Fault. My. Fault. My. Fault. My. Fault. My. Fault…._

“….Marinette?” Nino said snapping her back to reality.

“Wh-wha-…no…I-I just….I need t-to be… Alone!” Marinette fought to get the words out and when she did, she made a break for it.

Nino made a useless attempt to call her back, he was only to be stopped by Alya. "What are you doing!?" Nino yelled in confusion as Marinette disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"Nino, she needs to be alone, Marinette knows something, and whatever it is, it's causing her pain. If it gets too serious don't even doubt that I would help her, but for now.... _there's nothing we can do_."  


	2. Letting it all Sink In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at me, it was practically radiating from his eyes. There was no better way to say 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably just gonna keep doing that for my summaries, LoL! XP OK, so before you guys start reading I'd like you to know that I actually lost my purse with my phone in it at school!! XD So I just now got it back, and the first thing I did was finish this chapter for you guys )<3

_"Isn't it beautiful?"_

_He looked at me, it was practically radiating from his eyes. There was no better way to say 'I love you'._  
  
_"I've seen better," I said, hoping that he got the hint, but how could he not? I've never met anyone more poetic and flirty than Mon Minou._

_"I'm sure you have, My Lady," He replied. "I've never met a girl who doesn't own a mirror."_

_"Aw, how sweet," I said sarcastically, bursting into a fit of giggles._

_"Well, its true," he said, with a blush. Those green wonders, the emeralds that money could never buy, they held so much generosity, so much appreciation. I don't know what I would do if I lost him._

_....lost him._

_What if I loose him?_

Marinette sat up violently from her slumber of cries, obviously startled by her recent thoughts

"Marinette! Are you OK?" A familiar voice came from Marinette's bag. "Let me guess, dream number one? They're always the scariest ones!"

"Huh? Well, actually... The dream I had was more... bitter sweet, it just made me feel even worse about what I did." Marinette looked down not wanting to look at Tikki's forgiving eyes.

"Marinette, you know that this isn't your fault, You shouldn't blame yourself," Tikki said.

"But it is my fault!" Marinette countered, tears already forming in her eyes. "If I was just...if I could just be strong enough for him, he wouldn't be hurt right now. I can't believe I let myself get so reckless!"

"Marine-" Tikki was cut off by another voice.

"Marinette! Can I speak to you?" It was Sabine.

"Hide, Tikki" Tikki zipped into the inside pocket of Marinette's jacket and cuddled up so the little lump was almost unnoticeable. Marinette dashed downstairs, tripping, but catching herself each time.

 "Marinette..." He started, "We, um...we heard about Adrien...and..." He couldn't say it, as soon as he said Adrien's name, Marinette froze, she stopped breathing and started bouncing her leg. She knew and it showed. "Honey, we're so sorry..." Sabine finished.

Something was off though, as if they weren't saying everything they knew. What if...?

"I tried to see him earlier with Alya and Nino," Marinette said, wiping and already tear filled eye. God, she was tired of crying! "They wouldn't let us in, I don't know his condition, but I... I-I s-s-saw his... His b-bruises a-and..." Marinette couldn't speak anymore. Sabine and Tom stood up and hugged her.

She hadn't known how long they were hugging, but it must've been for a while because when they let go, she was done crying, had another headache, and felt like sleeping again.

"We'll take you to see him tomorrow, maybe they'll let you in during visiting hours, OK?" Sabine said.

All Marinette could do was nod, accept the kisses from her parents on either side of her forehead, and trudge upstairs, ready to cry herself to sleep.

As soon as Marinette flopped down on her bed, she heard a tap on her window. She shot up like a jet, standing in front of it within seconds. When she opened it, she didn't see his green eyes glowing in the night, like she had seen so many times before. She didn't see his golden locks that could belong to a fairytale. She didn't see his smirk that she rolled her eyes at too many times to count.

It was another pair of tiny eyes, ones that really glowed. They belonged to a tiny black figure, it was on the tip of her tongue...

"Plagg?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, this one was shorter! :( I honestly couldve done so much better with this, but the next chapter should be more interesring, I can promise right now that with Plagg around, we find out what happened to Adrien and that we'll see whats happening back at the hospital. Thank you so much for sticking around for the next chapter of this mess that popped outta my head! 
> 
> And BTW my class is taking a field trip tomorrow that I'm not going on and I'm staying home, so chapter 3 is probably coming soon ;)


	3. Nothing You Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya sent a description describing Adrien's condition. Minor, major, solutions, obstacles, symptoms, treatments, she even sent what might happen if certain things fail. It wasn't exactly like winning the super bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired....School....have to....leave.....%5 battery.....post....thank...you for...reading...<3 (Lol)

 

"There," Marinette placed Plagg into a single piece of fabric, yet it provided him warmth and nearly swallowed him whole.

"What happened to you?" Tikki asked, shaking to the bone. She just knew something would go wrong right now. "We couldn't find you after we realized Adrien transformed."

"Yea, well you didn't seem to care enough to come back and look!" The quiet kwami finally spoke, and when he did, it was accompanied by his normal attitude.

"Sorry," Marinette said sarcastically, not truly meaning to match his tone. "We were kinda worried about Adrien!"

"You wouldn't have to be worried about him if you had been there for him!!" Plagg said, quickly getting defensive of his charge. Plagg always seemed to not care about his Chat Noirs, but every once in a while, his emotions would find some way to tear his guard down. "But No! You just had to go back for that brat!"

Marinette felt the tears again. "Manon needed me! She-"

"Well Adrien needed you too!!" He yelled. "And if you were actually thinking, the maybe you wouldn't have lost Manon like the crappy babysitter you are!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a useless kwami, you could've helped Adrien!" Marinette said, not ready to counter what he had to say next.

"What the hell was I supposed to do!?" Plagg yelled. "You could've done something! Not me! I'm not the one he was counting on!"

"Y-You...I never meant for this to happen!"

"Well it did happen!! And it all your fault!"

"Its not her fault!" Tikki joined, ready to say the words Marinette couldn't seem to find.

"IT IS HER FAULT! Its her fault that the brat got away because she doesn't know how to tell the little bitch who's in charge! Its her fault that Adrien didn't get enough time to fend for himself because he had to use Cataclysm to get her out of that damn debree! And it's her fault Adrien didn't fucking give up because he wanted to fight for her! Even after he detransformed! He knew he couldn't do anything, but he fought anyways! Because of YOU!" Plagg turned to Marinette, with tears streming down is eyes, much,like hers.

"Plagg, No one is perfect! She was just trying to help! You can't blame it all on her!!" Tikki flew in front of Plagg.

Plagg couldn't take it anymore, he'd never had an outburst like this.

"I JUST WANT ADRIEN TO BE OKAY!!" He shrieked. As Plagg burst into tears, Marinette knew that enough was enough.

"Ok, Thats it!" Marinette said, "We can't change what happened by yelling at each other! The least we can do is wait, and Plagg..." Marinette send Plagg a reassuring smile. "Adrien will be okay."  
_____________________________  
"Adrien has suffered from a lot of severe scratches and has lost one and a half pints of blood, it can be resolved, and we're lucky he didn't loose as much blood as we had feared," The doctor said.

Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged worried looks before the doctor continued.

"There are also a few bruises here and there but, the thing that needs to be discussed is Adrien's punctured lung. A punctured lung is a type of classification for a pneumothorax, which is the medical definition for a collection of air in the ribcage causing pressure on the lungs, preventing them from expanding."

Now came the questions...

"What!?" Gabriel said. "Is it fatal!?"

"Well it depends on how serious it is, sir, We'll have to take a better look at the wound and determine the size of the wound. For now, as this injury is accompanied by shortness of breath, the first thing an emergency medical responder will do is provide supplemental oxygen. This oxygen will help accelerate pleural resorption of air, a faster decrease in air between the lung and the chest cavity."

And then, rage...

Gabriel, turned pale, not believing what he was hearing, then red, not accepting what he heard, "You don't know how big the wound is!? Why not just have surgery!? It was perfect before, make it perfect again!!" Gabriel yelled, obviously disgusted.

"Mr. Agreste, I assure you, Adrien will be fine with the approach we're taking, if he needs it, we've got it, just like that, but we need to determine what's required. " the doctor said defensively.

As soon as Gabriel was going to demand the best treatment for his son immediately, he got a call. He checked his phone and a startled look spread across his face. "Nathalie, report back what I haven't heard," he turned to the doctor "Excuse me, something came up, I must leave, now. Call me if there are any issues."

And just like that, he was gone. The doctor was shocked that Gabriel could leave his son so easily after being so worried for him seconds ago. Nathalie on the other hand....

  
"Alright then, I only have one question, what about visitors?" Nathalie said, brushing off Gabriel's sudden flee as if he were a stranger leaving a room.

"U-uh, yes of course," he continued. "We aren't sure that Adrien should be allowed to see anyone, based off of his symptoms."

"Symptoms?" Nathalie asked.

"Adrien's symptoms include rapid breathing, low blood pressure, confusion, bluish lip or skin color, and anxiety or agitation."

"Hm, I see" Nathalie said, thinking. "Well it's done, no,one is too see Adrien."  
\------------------------------  
**Alya: Girl! Where are you!?**

**Mari: This place I call "home" LoL**

**Alya: LoL? Your actually feeling better!?**

Marinette looked up...... _No._

**Mari: Yea, I guess :)**

**Alya: Well, crown me the jerk of the year...**

**Mari: ???**

Alya sent a description describing Adrien's condition. Minor, major, solutions, obstacles, symptoms, treatments, she even sent what might happen if certain things fail. It wasn't exactly like winning the super bowl.

 **Alya: Mari? I'm so sorry :(**  
**Alya: Maybe we can go see him tomorrow**  
**Alya: Girl?**

How could she respond? How could a girl possibly respond to the news that her boyfriend is stuck like this!? And that there's nothing she can do? Well, she doesn't. All she can do right now is cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....No comment :|


	4. Nobody Panick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I make pretty much no plot development whatsoever, just wanted to give an example of how Adrien is dealing with this #PoorAdrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! I USED A DIFFERENT TYPE OF SUMMARY!! Ok, ok sorry, that movie was three years ago, I really should....LET IT GO! *drum sounds* XDD Ok, I'll shut up, let's get this started!

_Argh...wait, I- thump thump thump What is...? thump thump thump No...it hurts...s-stop! thump thump thump GOD, MAKE IT STOP!_

The light hit him like a blast when he opened his eyes, _Where am I?_ He noticed that one of is eyes couldn't open as wide as the other. _M-my eye?_ A headache attacked him from the back of his head as he broke into a cold sweat.

He frantically looked left and right, his ears filled with sounds from machines, his vision was dizzy, and pounding like his heart and mind, he felt it. And it hurt. He sat up and found it hard to breathe, it was as if he couldn't get any air into his lungs.

_What's happening!? Where am I!?_

His vision adjusted to a little tube sitting on his lap. He felt pressure on his body, and his breathing got heavier.

_Am I in the hospital? I-I don't..._

A thought hit him like a bullet, and almost as fast and violent as the though, tears shot down his face as if it were water that's been held behind a dam and it's being let go for the first time.

"PRINCESS!!" Adrien felt the pressure pushing down on his shoulders now, he recognized them as hands, pushing him down. "MARINETTE!"

Adrien tried frantically to get away from this nightmare. He couldn't be in the hospital, this can't be happening! He looked desperately at the hazy figures around him, trying to find the force he needed to get them away, everything stung, he was tired, he was dizzy, his brain was flying, his heart was pounding, he didn't even know if he was breathing anymore!

His face turned blue.

He wasn't.

"MARI" Adrien shrieked. His voice was raspy and dry and he gasped for air once he realized he couldn't get any back in. His strength was failing him.

Two rather giant hands (they had to be bigger than his own head) pressed him down to the bed again, and just before Adrien felt his eyes roll back he felt a mask on his face.

And it wasn't the one he longed to be wearing right now.  
\-------------------------------  
"Zǎoshang hǎo, huā!" Sabine chirped. "How'd you sleep darling?"

"Zǎo ān, māmā," Marinette replied, failing to match her mother's tone, "I slept well, I guess"

"Well, here's a muffin to start your day, and Marinette?" Sabine said, with a worried look, hardly hidden by a smile. She waited for her daughter to look her in the eye. "Have a good day, okay?"

Marinette sent a warm, reassuring smile. "I will, goodbye!"

"Bye, sweetie!" Sabine turned around and made her way to the cash register, spotting costumer. "Oh, bless her heart..."  
\-------------------------------  
Marinette walked her regular route to school, finishing her muffin on the way. Today, she actually made it to school early.

Probably because I didn't have that damned cat distracting me.

Marinette smiled, playing an image in her head of Adrien rolling around on her lap, silently begging for a scratch here and a kiss there. Her smile quickly fell as she spotted a familiar building to her right.

_The hospital..._

_He's right there, Marinette! Maybe if I-_

"Marinette!" Tikki scolded from Marinette's purse.

"What" Marinette raised her hands in the air, claiming innocence as a different head that she wasn't quite used to yet popped up as well.

"Well, maybe she should go see Adrien..." Plagg suggested.

"What!?" The girls asked in disbelief, although, Marinette was ecstatic he agreed. "Why!?" Tikki demanded.

"Because, one, we wanna know if he's okay, right!? Two, don't you act like it's the first time she's skipping class! Three, you don't have camembert and Adrien always does!" Tikki rolled her eyes. "And, four, you have something that belongs to him!!"   
Marinette's eyes got wide, remembering the ring on her finger and she started toying at it nervously. "W-Well, he's, uh, kinda...r-right?" Marinette said.

"Marinette-!"

"Oh, come on, Tikki!" Marinette said, her eyes started getting glassy, and she took that as an opportunity to make Tikki feel guilty.

"I-I just miss him so much" she whined. Tikki looked from Marinette to Plagg and back and forth, before finally...

"Oh, fine! But you have to make,up your schoolwork, Marinette! Its a Monday!" Tikki said, being her typical do-what's-right, jiminy cricket self.

  
"YES!" Marinette yelled, pumping her fists in the air. Her tears seemed to disappear as she ran towards the hospital. "Lets go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, they're gonna be in the SAME BUILDING! Lets see what I can make out of that ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Btw Zǎoshang hǎo, huā!= Good Morning, Flower
> 
> Zǎo ān, māmā= Good Morning, Mom
> 
> I used Google Translate, lol XD


	5. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette Fluff! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I suck at it btw, this took me a while to write....well, to type...XD)

_"HELP!!"_

_A young teen who everyone recognized immediately, burst through the doors. As soon as her shriek echoed through the air, guests and staff nearly broke their necks turning around._

_"Please! Please, help him, please," the girl pleaded, her voice cracked, it sounded hollow and tired._

_The boy she was carrying was even more recognizable, hell, his face was plastered on the billboard across the street._

_"Alright, everyone!"_  
  
_"Get a stretcher!!"_

_"Hurry!"_

_"Get him to the ER!!"_

_"Someone call his father!"_

_Voices shouted all around her. She looked down at the limp, now pale, body she was holding, and stroked his cheek._

_"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," Her voice was down to a whisper and matched how badly her arms and knees were shaking. "I'm so sorry, kitty, I'm so sorry!"_

_Two young nurses came over and took the poor boy out of her hands. Their hands were covered with gloves, but those quickly went from a light blue to a dark red, as did their white outfits._

_She had tried to follow them, but a doctor stopped her._

_Correction._

_He attempted to stop her, then two more doctors had to come help him obtain her._

_"Adrien! Its gonna be okay! I'm coming back for you! I promise!" She yelled after them._

_"I promise"_

Marinette walked through those doors for the second time, and it was so different.

For one thing, she actually noticed her surroundings. It was a nice, cozy hospital, soft chairs, a small front desk. It was calming to walk back in without all that chaos. Although there was one thing she missed...

Having Adrien in her arms.

Marinette walked up to the lady at the front desk and sent her a warm smile. "I'm here for visiting hours?" Marinette said sweetly.

"Who?"

_Well, then..._

Marinette's smile dropped. "Um, A-Adrien Agreste."

"Not available, have a nice day," She replied coldly.

"Wha-what do you mean not available!?" Marinette babbled.

"N-O-T A-V-A-I-L-A-B-L-E! Have. A. Nice. Day." She said, slowly. She was silently insulting her, and honestly, Marinette was loosing her patience.

"Listen Lady!" The woman at the front desk snapped her eyes up at Marinette. "I've been waiting to see Adrien for too long! And I'm not about to be told that I can't again! No one is stopping me!!"

"No, you listen, young lady" She snapped back, pointing and waving her pen in Marinette's direction. "You have to learn the rules around here I don't care if you've been waiting for 5 months, your gonna wait some more like everyone else!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE RULES! I AM GONNA SEE ADRIEN!!"

_Oops..._

"Um...r-r-right, RIGHT NOW!" Marinette said, not meaning to yell and curse in front of people. She hadn't failed to catch their attention, and she can't blame the woman who put her hands over the ears of her little boy and shot her a dirty look.

"Is there a problem?"

Marinette turned around to find a not-so-happy doctor standing behind her. "Uhh...w-Well, you see I-"

"Yes, there is a problem, Dr. Pernell!" The woman interrupted. "This young lady is disturbing the environment with her vulgar behavior, demanding to see a patient. I was just about to ask her to leave!"

"Which patient, Carol?" He asked.

"Adrien Agreste," Carol chuckled. "As if..."

The doctor looked up as if he were trying to figure something out.

"What's your name, ma'am?" He asked.

Marinette looked at her feet, ashamed to give her name, "Marintte Dupain-Cheng, sir"

"Is the nickname 'Princess' familiar to you?" He was trying to hide a smile.

Marinette looked up with wide eyes, filled with hope.

"Come with me" He said.

"What!?" Carol gasped. "But Mr.Agreste said-!"

"Nope" The doctor declined.

"B-but he's not-!" She tried.

"Goodbye Carol" He saluted a hand to her, not even making the effort to turn around and face her, as he walked around the corner.

Marinette turned around and gave her signature sweet smile.

What goes around comes around.

"Goodbye, Carol!" She chirped, swishing her hair around as she walked away.  
\-----------------------------  
Adrien rolled over on his right side, after rejecting the pain brought to his left, but of course that hurt too. He flipped to his back and looked up at the ceiling.

He sighed.

And immeadiatly burst into a fit of coughs.

This was gonna take some getting used to.

Adrien heard the doorknob turn and looked over his feet to see who came in, a smile spread across his face as he hoped and prayed that it was...

"ADRIKINS!!!" She cried.

_Oh. My. LadyBug._

Adrien's heart rate quickened as did his breathing. This wouldn't be fun...

Chloe was about to fling her arms around Adrien and trap him in a hug when he yelped and told her that his lungs were delicate, so they hugged willingly and gently.

It was...nice. It was unlike any hug he'd ever received from Chloe in a long, long time.

"What happend to you!?" She asked, observing the scratches on his arms.

"Well, I uh....wait! How'd you get in here!?" He countered, not wanting to confess that he tried to fight an akuma. She'd just fuss over it, and he did not want the room to start spinning again!

"Oh, Adrikins!" Chloe said, trying way too hard to look attractive and special. "I'm the mayor's daughter, I get special access everywhere!"

The knock on the door didn't agree with her "special access."

Chloe jumped out of her skin as the door opened. And Adrien failed at hiding his smile. This girl would do anything to get to me, wouldn't she? She needs to understand when enough is enough! Oh well...

"How'd you get in here!? Out! Now!!" Dr. Parnell snapped. And just like that, Chloe was gone. Adrien wished it was that easy at school.

"Come right in, Marinette"

_Did he just say...?_

"A-Adrien?"

Adrien looked up and his head fluttered. He didn't seem to notice his restlessness anymore, or the heavy feeling of breathing, he felt like he was floating. She was right there. She was so perfect, so beautiful. Her eyes, they weren't the same though, they were filled with pain and sorrow and...regret?

_If she blames herself, I don't know what I'd do!_

Adrien eyes were wide, and currently filling with tears of relief. Marinette smiled, tears streaming down her face. She walked slowly at first, taking two cautious steps, but quickened her movements when Adrien sat up completely with a confused look.

She threw her arms around him and everything seemed to light up. It was almost as if she was sitting in the dark, waiting and waiting for daylight. And Adrien was the sun.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that Adrien hadn't returned her embrace. She pulled back, with the slightest fear in the back of her mind telling her 'he's mad at you'.

She looked at him and noticed that he was crying completely now, he gently lifted one hand to her cheek. It was as if he couldn't beleive what was happening, as if he had to touch her with his own hands to be sure.

Adrien's hand finally reached Marinette's cheek and he felt her shiver under his soft touch.

"Marinette?"

"Yes!" She nodded quickly, letting a slight giggle escape her grasp, even though she was fighting back tears of her own. "Babe, it's me!"

Adrien let a laugh slip in response.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried, "I-I'm so sorry! I n-never should have l-left y-you back there, I'm s-such an idiot! I-I-"

She was going to say more, but Adrien cut her off in the best of ways. He says I love you with his eyes and says shut up with his lips. He pulled back and gave her the most sincere and forgiving look he could pull from his scarred face.

"It's okay, Princess!" He assured.

Marinette's face filled with relief as she pressed her nose to Adrien's. They both closed their eyes as they let everything fall back into place, they were together now, and everything was okay.

"I was so worried about you, Minou," Marinette whispered. She wasn't really sure if the doctor was in the room or not, so she was cautious with her nickname choice. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"Mari?"

"Yea?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

There it was.

Her face blushed a deep red as he ran his hand through his hair. "Je'taime aussie, mon minou."

Adrien wrapped his free arm around the crook of her back pulling her body closer to his, as he used the hand in Marinette's hair to pull her into a kiss.

Although just as they settled into their second kiss, the door flew open and slammed into the wall with a bang and Adrien's headache shot back immeadiatly.

With wide eyes Marinette slid away from Adrien and nearly fell off of the bed from being scared so badly. She turned to the door and wondered who would be so abrupt entering the room, but, of course, who other than...

"Father!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Siked you out with Chloe! Lol, hope you like it! Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Hold on, Marinette...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Literally no idea....

"Father!?"

"Wh-who? Wha-" Gabriel was obviously stunned to find the young girl in the room. Marinette could do nothing but slowly scoot away from Adrien in horror as she realized...

_Me and Adrien have been together for three months and his father had no clue about that. He also knew that Adrien had to be doing something out of his schedule to be able to get hurt so badly. If Gabriel wasn't an accusing idiot who always jumped to conclusions, then he has no potential to find out that the two were related! There was just no way that Adrien wouldn't be too busy with everything! It had to be connected!_

Marinette knew that if Mr. Agreste found out that they were dating on top of Adrien sneaking away from his schedule, he could say goodbye to his freedom! Not only does that mean that Chat Noir will never be able to help LadyBug again, it means that Adrien will be all alone again! She recalled back to the question she asked herself that night she came home from the hospital.

... _What if I loose him?_

That's when Marinette promised herself that she was not going to find out!

Dr. Pernell burst into the room, he looked at Gabriel, then Adrien, then Marinette, then back at Gabriel. His face practically screamed the fact that he had no idea what to make of the situation other than knowing that Adrien did not need to be in the middle of this mess, so while Gabriel continued, Dr. Pernell looked for the anesthesia. They were going into surgery soon anyways....

"I thought no one was allowed to see him!!" Gabriel yelled at the doctor as he looked through a series of drawers.

"This is different, he was worried about his girlfriend for whatever reason, and the stress wasn't exactly helping the situation, when Madame Marinette showed up, he was in a calmer state....and note how I said was!" The doctor said, obviously ticked at Gabriel.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien had that "OH SHIT!" look on their faces as they realized the one word the doctor said that ruined the one chance to get out of this with a lie...

"G-girlfriend?"

Adrien and the doctor winced as Marinette froze and stiffened, knowing that she would be targeted.

"Oh, uh...d-did, did he not know that?" The doctor said trying to stay calm. He waited cautiously for what might happen next.

"You mean to tell me..." Gabriel started slowly before looking his temper. "That you've been DATING THIS GIRL IN SECRET!?!"

The doctor kept rustling around looking for the anesthesia. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to calm him down!

"F-Father, please," Adrien felt like a hammer was pounding in the back of his head, and he found that heavy feeling in his chest again. "Calm down."

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!?!? Listen to me young man! I am NOT going to CALM DOWN! This is NOTHING to be CALM about! This is OUTRAGEOUS! Why ON EARTH would you hide something like this!? As if I would let MY SON date just any girl that came along!!"

"Marinette isn't just any girl, father!" In seems of Gabriel, Adrien sounded a bit more offended than he needed to be. "Marinette is everything I've ever dreamed for! I love her!"

"Oh, Adrien, please!" He pleaded. "You don't even know what love is!"

"I wonder who's fault that would be! And I mean if it were true, because it's not! I've finally had a chance to experience new feelings!! I do know what love is! Besides," Adrien's voice dropped to a low and harsh tone,"it's not like you would, look where we are now! Mom would be sitting right next to me if it weren't for you!!!"

Gabriel paused for a moment, because...Adrien was right. Gabriel probably doesn't know anything he thought he did about his son, because he sure as hell wouldn't imagine Adrien saying something so...so like himself. And honestly, it hurt, bad. She could be sitting here right now, her arm wrapped around Adrien, comforting him in the ways Gabriel never could.

Marinette on the other hand, actually thought that Adrien bringing up his mother out of the blue was utterly harsh.

She was going to say something but she looked at Adrien and noticed how he was gripping the sheets. His shoulder were tense and she could tell that he already regretted his words, and her input would be set as useless. It was now pure pain to breathe, meanwhile the doctor celebrated as he brought a needle over to put him asleep.

"D-don't think this is over! We're talking about this when you wake up!" Gabriel yelled, trying to sound threatening. The doctor injected the medicine and Adrien said nothing as he waited to escape this nightmare.

"Please," Dr.Pernell said as he motioned them to leave.

Marinette slipped out of the door ready to run for dear life when she stopped herself. Marinette turned around ready to face and conquer Adrien's nightmare. This has to be done!

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She snapped. Gabriel paused, as he turned to look at her, stunned. "Adrien needs to recover! You can't just yell at him like that!! Whether he was keeping something from you or not his health comes first! I can't beleive someone like you could possibly behave so much like a child!!"

Marinette stopped and thought for a moment, was she really doing this? Her idol, her boyfriend's father! Was she really going to ruin something that could turn out beautiful!? She hadn't been herself lately, everything is just so crazy! _Well, it's too late now..._

As her guarded eyes shot back up to meet Gabriel's she found that his were broken. Holy...

"Mr. Agreste, with all do respect," She almost felt sorry for him!

...Almost.

"You need more self control! I don't care what you think matters most! And over something so... so petty! I mean, it can't be the first time he's been in a relationship!" She stopped again, or was it? Focus Marinette! "If your going to speak to Adrien once he wakes up, please, I beg of you! Be reasonable!"

Marinette waited for a response, kind of afraid he might yell at her, when she got the opposite.

"I-I'm sorry, I....I don't know what got into me, I just wanted...I don't want Adrien to....I mean, he doesn't truly understand that ...relationships..." He stopped as Marinette tried to understand what he meant.

And then it hit her. Gabriel wasn't mad at Adrien, he had just wished that he had come to him first. He wanted Adrien to understand that he can't just take what he's got and run with it like it's nothing. He doesn't want Adrien and Marinette....to turn out like him and his wife...

"Mr.Agreste..." Marinette was cut off by a phone ringing, Gabriel answered it and, of course, excused himself and left as if he would be coming right back. And Marinette knew he wouldn't.

The young girl sighed and turned on her heel to leave when she heard a startling noise.

Sirens.

She turned to the source and saw that it wasn't an ambulance returning with patients, but police cars, fleeing to a scene.

 _LadyBug to the rescue_!

She found a place to safely transform and looked down at Tikki in her purse.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Tikki squeaked as she flew out of Marinette's bag.

**"Tikki! SPOTS ON!!"**

Marinette came out of her hiding spot and looked from left to right. After establishing no one saw her go in as a young girl and out as a hero, she made a break for the nearest window, ready to catch whoever was causing trouble.  
\-------------------------------  
"AH!" LadyBug let a rather high pitched scream shoot through the air, as she tripped for the third time that day, nearly getting shot.

She tumbled around the corner and behind a wall, making her trip look like a roll. She pressed her back to the wall and listened for more gunshots. None. Although she did hear footsteps. She signaled for one group of policemen to sneak around the back and secure each and every escape, she signaled the next group to stay and hold their fire. LadyBug went back into action, distracting the criminals enough to let some policemen sneak away.

She hoped she would luck out and catch something to pull her up as she cast her yoyo to the ceiling. It was getting late, and Marinette wasn't worried about missing school, or even coming home late, she was worried because she could barely see a thing! She was almost positive that those jerks let the lights low on purpose. In situations like this, though, Adrien would be her guide, her shield in the night. He'd always be there to protect her, but now, he wasn't there, she was vulnerable with no one to lean on. She had to be diligent and alert. But, then again, that would be easier, if she could actually see!

As soon as she heard gunshots going off again, she went into pure panic mode and bounced from wall to wall, beam to beam, hoping she didn't look like an idiot trying to get away.

Much to her relief, she finally spotted a policemen sneaking up and untying three hostages. Although, as she delayed to watch, her happy mood was altered when she felt something like a jolt, stopping her movements. Her eyes shot wide open when she realized...

_**God...Please...no...** _

LadyBug fell to the ground, acknowledging that her body felt numb, it must've been from pure shock and honestly, she blessed it. She was almost afraid to, but she slowly looked down at herself and saw the wound.

_Yup, of course!_

LadyBug suddenly felt pain roll throughout her body, much like waves crashing into a shore. Just over and over again, stronger and stronger. As she noticed a slightly darker red than her suit all over her body, she realized that was blood, and began to feel nauseous. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream into the night and have the pain vanish. She wanted Adrien to be here next to her, stroking her hair, holding her close, his voice in a whisper saying...

"You're gonna be okay, LadyBug, Just hold on!"

_Yea, that...._

_Wait...that wasn't Adrien..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was it!?!? C;


	7. Prepare for the worst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-Hello?" Marinette said, after finding her voice. She heard whispering in the background, as if two people were discussing something. No, scratch that, it was more like quiet screaming. Almost.....threatning? But whoever was holding the phone directly was panting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_;

LadyBug slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a new voice. She looked up and could only recognize a yellow blur. _Yellow blur. Yellow blur. Who is this??_

"Stay calm, LadyBug! You'll be okay, I promise" The whiney voice said.

**_Wait...Chloe!? This girl is always around when there's trouble!_ **

Ladybug didn't know how Chloe got here but it wasn't going to be pretty getting her out.

LadyBug suddenly felt the arms around her disappear, along with the pain that consumed her concentration. Her senses seemed to be failing her as she realized that she couldn't see anything now, or even hear anything. But before she even got the chance to panick, Marinette suddenly felt a surge of power blast throughout her body, as everything flooded back. Except the pain...

Ladybug sat up rather violently, scaring the girl next to her half to death. Ladybug was about to ask her why she was here, and Chloe was about to ask how the hell she just did what she had done, but neither of them got a word out before a cop came running over to them.

"LadyBug, stand still, we're gonna take you to the..... hospital" The cop's jaw dropped when he noticed Ladybug sitting up, looking as alert as always. What he didn't notice was a gunshot wound.

"H-How did you-? W-What did you-?" He stuttered.

"N-No time to explain! The hostages-!" She started.

"-Have been taken care of!" Chloe reassured, seeming as if she had done something to help as she stuck her nose up, closed her eyes and smiled triumphantly.

"Good! Bug out!"

"WAIT!-" The cop and Chloe called out at once. And guess what.

She didn't wait.

\-------------------------------

As Marinette sprinted for home, a million thoughts and questions ran through her head. And she was determined to have them answered, but first, she had an issue to take care of.

Marinette ran through the doors of the bakery and made her way to the living room, pondering on what excuse to use today. _Late after school meeting? Nah, it's way to late for that, and what if they called the school!? Hanging out with Alya? No, no, they could've called her too! Think! Think, Mari!_

Marinette ran in the living room after detransforming and called out for her parents.

"Mama! Papa? I'm back! I'm so so sorry!" Marinette yelled, looking around. "Mama? Papa? Where are you guys!?"

Marinette paused a moment, and ran into the kitchen, maybe they were cooking....at 12:56 in the morning....

After finding it empty she mentally slapped herself as she realized that they could only be asleep at a time like this. But after running upstairs and finding nothing she started to worry. Marinette ran up into her room and finding that she was home alone, she opened her purse to let the two kwamis fly out.

"Tikki! Plagg! I can't seem to find my parents! What if something happened to them!?"

Plagg rolled his eyes and completely cut off the situation, "Okay, okay, but first, I have a question!" Marinette seemed to tilt her head to the side as she wondered what question the cheese lover could possibly have for someone like herself.... Well, other than 'Where do you keep the cheese?'....

"Do you realize that I'm still here!?!?" Plagg said, waving his arms.

"Uh, yeah. So?" It took her a second to realize. "Oh! You mean-! Damn it!"

"You do realize you have to give his miraculous back some day! Right!? I do not plan on being stuck here with you two all weekend!" Plagg kept complaining as he aimlessly flew around Marinette's room.

"Oh, be quiet! You're so selfish!" Tikki's squeaked. "We'll take you in the morning, but right now we need to find Marinette's parents!" Plagg rolled his eyes, not showing how satisfied he was that he'd be able to see Adrien as Marinette continued on with the situation at hand.

"But I wouldn't know where to look for them!" She said. "The bakery is supposed to be closed and the sign says 'open'. And they're always home at this hour, they wouldn't have gone out, especially if I-" Marinette's eyes blew wide open as she realized.

"'If you' what?" Tikki urged on.

"If I.....wasn't home!!" She finished her thoughts as she began to panick.

"What if they went out looking for me!?!? What if they called the cops!?!? What if-"

"Calm down!!!!" The kwamis yelled in usion.

"I'm sure we'll find them," Tikki's reassured softly.

"Yea, well we're not getting much done by having a panick attack!" Plagg added sarcastically. He earned two not-so happy looks from the girls before they decided to simply call them and find out what happened to them. Although, they didn't get much of a chance to do so before they got a call themselves. Marinette hesitated before walking over to the phone, checking the number before answering. Unknown. Well, that didn't help much...

"H-Hello?" Marinette said after finding her voice. She heard whispering in the background, as if two people were discussing something. No, scratch that, it was more like quiet screaming. Almost.....threatning? But whoever was holding the phone directly was panting.

"Hello??" She asked again, sounding a bit more bold.

"M-Marinette?"

ADRIEN!?!?!?

"Adrien!?"Marinette was shocked to hear his voice. "Is that you!?" Why is he calling me from an unknown number!? Why are there people yelling!? Why is he panting so bad!?

"Marinette, I need.... your help...p-please" he begged in between breaths, it sounded as if he were hurt. His voice was in a whiney tone but was raspy at the same time. "I c-can't... be on the phone... f-for long. They m-might come back."

That was all it took for Marinette to become officially horrified. "Who!? Where are you!? And why aren't you at the hospital!?"

"L-Long story short... T-they kidnapped me...I- they s-seem to want something w-...." Adrien started breathing harder, causing him to break out in a fit if coughs.

"Hey, hey! Stay calm!" Marinette tried as he kept coughing. She dropped her voice to a soothing coo, doing her best to comfort him with her voice. "Baby, listen to me. Its okay! Deep breaths."

Adrien took a second to calm down and Marinette became frantic as the yelling in the background was accompanied by a loud bang. And she could've bet her life that someone yelled in pain afterwards. _Okay Marinette, you can do this!_

"What do they want, Adrien? Why did they take you!?"

"T-The Miraculous. They...They know our identities, And they have your parents!"

Marinette caught her own breath as she felt a spike of fear shoot throughout her body. Starting with a knot in her gut and ending with trembling hands.

"How on earth could someone figure this out!? We'd been so careful! We never told a soul, we don't even talk about knowing each other's identity! Sure, I mean, I'd drop a "kitty" or "minou" once in a while, but still! It's just a pet name, there's no way anyone could find out!"

"Mari..."

A pause....

"I have to tell you something..." Adrien started.

"What now?" She whined. Marinette was getting tired of bad news!

"I...I think it was my fault..."

What? No. No way.

"Adrien....what are you talking about?"

"It's...another....long story. I-I can only say that I was being reckless and I'm so so so sorry!"

_I will not yell. I will not yell. He's in danger. Back to the subject._

Marinette struggled to maintain her sanity, but she had done it before it had slipped away.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you guys!" She dropped the subject, grabbing her purse, ready to transform.

Adrien paused again and took a breath ready to speak again, but he huffed as he seemed to drop it, too. "I'm in the old w-warehouse across the street of p-park, you remember? A-and l-leave my miraculous! If they catch you, they can't have the full package! Its t-too dangerous!"

"You know you're talking to the Ladybug? Superheroine of Paris!? Kitty, I promise everything will be okay!" She got a triumphant tone in her voice, trying to reassure him. "Tell my parents I'm coming and don't answer any questions!"

"A-about that..." He let his voice trail off.

"What?" She couldn't imagine anything else being wrong right now!

"They've b-been....t-torturing us M-Mari, they...they're trying t-to find a way to get to you. When I told them I didn't have my miraculous... t-they... they didn't believe me!"

Marinette started to get light headed as what Adrien said sunk in. Torturing? For how long!? Marinette fell down to her knees. They'd been getting tortured! Over her! Marinette's cheeks were drowned with tears as she covered her mouth in bewilderment.

"What did they do to you!?" Her voice was broken, light, and soft. Her stomach did a double take as he took in a few more deep breaths before speaking.

"T-they had a knife, they cut my arms and there's...a really bad cut on my wrist... I think....I think it's not that bad though, but I need you quickly."

_He's holding back...._

"Horizontal or vertical?" She held her breath.

"Vertical..."

Dear God...

"Are you bleeding bad!?"

Another pause. Dammit Adrien!!

"N-....no...well...I-I mean..." His voice died and he started again. "M-Marinette.... Buggaboo... they're coming back!!" Adrien's breathing quickened again.He sounded scared again, she could tell by his voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there, I'm coming!!" Marinette said quickly. "Remember. Deep breaths. I'm coming. And dodge questions. Je'taime Minou!"

"Je'taime aussie, my l-lady." And with that the phone clicked off. God, she hoped that he hadn't got caught! She had this eerie feeling they'd regret it if they did. _Okay. Focus. Old Warehouse across the park. Across the park. Across the park? There is no warehouse across the park!!! What on earth is he-!?_

"What are you waiting for!? Let's go!"

Tikki squeaked, stopping Marinette dead in her thoughts.

"He said they were in an old warehouse across the street from the park, but there isn't one!!" Marinette was in pure panick mode, her chest rose and fell as fast as her heartbeat and her face was a flush red, coated with tears.

"No, he did not!" Plagg came flying out after Tikki.

"What do you mean!?" Tikki said, obviously loosing her patience. "He said 'The old warehouse across the street of the park!'"

"If you two had actual EARS..." He emphasized at Tikki, making Marinette notice for the first time that the kwami, in fact, had no ears. It's not that she assumed Tikki had them, it's just that she never assumed she didn't have any.

_Focus Marinette!!_

"...You would be able to tell that Adrien said 'The old warehouse across the street of Parkk!' Not the P-A-R-K, but P-A-R-K-K"

Marinette and Tikki shared an "Oh!" moment, Plagg responding with a loud sigh. Once the girls realized that Adrien meant Parkk Avenue, they readied themselves to go.

"Tikki! Spots on!!"

And just like that, Marinette was showered in a bubbly sense of power and she sought out her target on her yoyo.

"There you are!" Parkk Avenue was about five minutes away through traffic, so LadyBug could probably get there in a matter of two. She looked back at Plagg.

"You coming?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"Nah, I'll guard the miraculous"

With his response, LadyBug remembered Adrien had asked her to leave it back here because it was dangerous. At first she went with that without a question, she walked over to her purse and took it out. But before she handed it to Plagg, she paused.

"Well?" Plagg said, holding his ~~hands, er...~~ paws out.

"Why wouldn't I take it?" She asked as if her reasoning was obvious to him.

"Why would you!?!?" He raised his voice.

"Well, what if-"

"'What if' nothing. It's his miraculous. He told you to leave it. So leave it!" Plagg stated, no emotion until the end.

"Just listen! If Adrien's hurt then he can use the power of the miraculous to get him going again! The pain will be subdued! If I could just get it to him-!" LadyBug said.

"No."

"And how can I get all three of them back here?"

"No."

"And hold off those guys!?"

"N-O."

"Adrien can help me!"

"LadyBug!" He snapped, but he lowered his voice suddenly. "It's just-... No. That's not how it works."

"What do you mean!? Adrien will have his superhero enhancements! He'll be fine!"

"He doesn't need to be fighting!"

"Why!? It's completely safe!"

"No it's not!!" He yelled. "It's not safe! Adrien can be enhanced with the miraculous, yes! But he cannot be healed!!"

"But Tikki and I-!!"

" _I'm NOT Tikki_!!" He yelled, full volume now. "If something happens to you two, you'll be fine!! Tikki can heal with her powers!!! She's creation! I'm destruction! What do you not understand!? If she does the positive part, what part do you think I have!?"

Marinette's eyes blew wide as she hit the bullseye. She finally got it.

"Why do you think Adrien lost his transformation when he got hurt!? You. Got. SHOT!!! And you were FINE!!"

So that was Tikki's powers that made me feel better...

"If Adrien got shot as Chat Noir My power would be _DECREASED and DESTROYED!!_ Tikki's powers are _INCREASED!!_ When he was getting beat by the akuma and you were down!? That's what happened to me!! His transformation failed as soon as he took that fatal hit to the chest!! _We would've both died!!"_

Marinette stared at Plagg in shock. She had no idea...

_"I. AM. NOT. TIKKI!!!"_ He cried.

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

"NO! Leave it here! Just, Just GO!"

Marinette looked at the ring in her finger, deep in thought. Slowly, but surely, she placed the ring beside Plagg. Marinette watched his tears fall, in sync with hers, and left him in the empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay? I feel like it wasn't... :'D
> 
> Please comment and give feedback, I'm wondering what you guys think about the sudden twist on the story.
> 
> And note how Chloe keeps popping up so randomly and briefly ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's not a good cliff hanger, but here comes the fun part... FEEDBACK! XD I would love it so much if you guys comment down below and tell me what you think about this! I have three specific questions, and if you can help, that would be awesome!:  
> Should I make longer chapters?  
> Did I describe the situation well?  
> And, should I go into more details?
> 
> Idk, I will post the next chapter if it's worth it, thank you guys! <3


End file.
